1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a personal heater and a valve for use in the same.
2. Related Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,800,154 discloses a gas-heated appliance for personal use including a fuel gas reservoir, a combustion chamber, and a valve assembly disposed between the fuel gas reservoir and the combustion chamber for controlling and/or regulating the amount of fuel gas supplied, in particular in dependence upon temperature. A valve housing (4) defines a gas passageway (5, 15, 16). A sealing element (6) and a partition wall (13) are received in the passageway (5, 15, 16). The sealing element (6) includes an elastic tongue (37). The partition wall (13) defines a gas orifice (17) corresponding to the elastic tongue (37). An actuator (7) includes a rod (8) with a tip (19) inserted through the gas orifice (17) for engagement with the elastic tongue (37). The tip (19) positions the elastic tongue (37) based on the temperature. However, the elastic tongue (37) can be broken due to fatigue.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problem encountered in the prior art.